


Sure

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno, Rude, battle wounds...
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 13





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on August 31st, 2008.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Sporadic Pineapple on Fanfiction(.)Net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.

Rude observes the world through muted colors, until a bright shock of crimson hair obscures his view

Rude observes the world through muted colors, until a bright shock of crimson hair obscures his view. Reno's a cheerful contrast to the normally subdued Turk, and his foil in more ways than one could count, yet all that seems to matter now is the softness of his hand and the gentle touch over newly scarred skin.

"Tch. Your cheek too, huh?"

Emerald eyes concerned and brows furrowed in sympathy as he leans in closer for a quick brush of lips against gauzy bandages before slumping down heavily next to his partner.

"Well," the redhead drawls reflectively "That's two Turks down. Bastards got Elena yesterday and you this morning, though her concussion will probably heal more quickly than your leg…."

-A fleeting space of worried moment.-

"Ah, whatever. They've still got me and Tseng. We'll get those monsters yet!"

And somehow Rude doesn't care about the outcome, doesn't care about Shinra or the Planet or the war or even how it ends as long as it means that Reno will be beside him like this, head on his shoulder in absolute exhaustion while determinedly assuring him of a victory Rude himself almost believes he will win.

Because the only person who matters in his world; who, to be honest, is his world, is right there, saying this, for him.


End file.
